El precio de la traición
by BlueSect0r
Summary: Ella era un demonio y sin embargo se encontraba en la tierra. Ella era diferente a los humanos, y aquella diferencia la pagaría con sangre. Advertencias: Drabble centrado en un OC


Un One-shoot sobre mi personaje de DMC—Lyhl. El contexto es que ella es un demonio que ayudó a Sparda a cerrar las puertas del infierno.

Disclaimer: Comencemos con lo que es mío, que sería Lyhl y la idea. Después DMC lamentablemente no lo hace, por más que lo deseé.

* * *

No se decidía, si cerraba los ojos, se mareaba—la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, una jaqueca le invadía y finalmente sentía que sus sienes explotarían—Y si los abría...

No aquella no era una opción. No los abriría. No quería arrepentirse.

Ella los salvó, sacrificó su vida por la de ellos y en ningún momento dudó que aquello era lo correcto.

No importaba, cuánto le hicieran sufrir, no le importaba derramar su sangre una y otra vez por ellos. Ella no se retractaría, no traicionaría su causa nunca más.

Y es que a la vez que ella los salvó a ellos. Ellos también la salvaron.

Encontró su razón en ellos; Un faro de justicia que la iluminó por primera vez. Le enseñó algo que ella no conocía, y que además nunca imaginó —Algo tan propio de ellos, que ciertamente pensó que nunca lo sentiría.

¿Y qué eran ellos?

Simples humanos, personas, entes de carne y hueso.

Imperfectos, no eran ni ángeles, ni caídos. Ni santos, ni corruptos. No se asemejaban a nada.

Sin un propósito fijo para existir, sin un destino que seguir, sin un prejuicio con el que cargar.

Libres, como algo que nunca antes existió. Tan libres que se encontraban perdidos. Extraviados, sin una posición fija en el universo, buscando la razón en tinieblas misteriosas e impenetrables.

Llenos de contradicciones que los hacían enigmáticos e incomprensibles—Para los demás y para sí mismos—Eran pequeños y fuertes; Ciegos y visionarios; Prudentes y temerarios; Desequilibrados y lúcidos; Cálidos y distantes.

Con capacidades que ningún ser poseía—de conocer y juzgar, ser dichosos y errar.

Y con todos sus defectos—ellos y nadie más—eran los dioses del universo. No eran los más fuertes, ni los más inteligentes, tampoco los más antiguos, ni sabios, mucho menos los más puros. Pero eran los únicos soberanos.

Así, fue como ella, quiso ser como ellos. Deseó decidir por sí misma, opinar sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor; Y no reservarse a su instinto como todos los de su especie.

Cuando la oportunidad de demostrar su libre albedrío surgió, ella no dudó e hizo lo que su corazón (Ella estaba segura de que tenía un corazón, aunque nunca lo comprobó) Le indicaba que hiciera.

Enfrentó al mismísimo príncipe de la Oscuridad, peleó junto al Caballero Oscuro, asesinó a sus semejantes, traicionó a su raza, a su familia y a su destino.

Y así;

Sangró y mató.  
Traicionó y veneró.

Peleó y lloró.  
Ganó y perdió.

Todo para defender a éstos seres, llamados humanos.

Quienes salieron victorioso, de ésta batalla – tal vez la más importante de su vida – sin siquiera saberlo.

Defendidos por héroes que nunca conocieron. Demonios que condenaron, mataron y traicionaron por ellos.

Ella sabía que, si era posible que muriera, ardería por siempre en el círculo infernal al que pertenecía. Al más bajo y gélido de todos—El de los traidores—el noveno círculo.

Pero, a pesar de todo ella no se arrepentía de sus acciones, las aceptaba y sabía que todo lo que le sucedía era consecuencia de tratar de asemejarse a éstos entes, humanos.

Ahora se daba cuenta. Ella era un demonio —y siempre lo sería— No importaba cuantos años pasaran, ella era una caída, un ángel roto, y sin alas.

Nunca sería como ellos, al menos no en ésta vida. Y el tratar de hacerlo, era ahora su consecuencia.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No podía evitarlo. Eran de tristeza, pero no de decepción. De eso estaba segura.

Recordó la sensación de su antiguo cuerpo—lleno de fuerza y vitalidad—Evocó la emoción que sentía cuando empuñaba su espada:Valkyria. La adrenalina que se aglutinaba en su sangre. Esa exaltación que le pedía violencia. Ese poder que se encerraba en su ser.

Inconscientemente abrió los ojos y volvió a su realidad. Apretó sus puños, buscando ese vigor. Pero lo único que encontró fue dolor, una pena le invadió por completo. Sus manos, llevaban atadas por horas, ya no las sentía, a veces le indicaban que seguían allí por un hormigueo.

Ya no era el demonio que fue alguna vez. Lo único que quedaba de ella era un vago recuerdo. Ahora, se encontraba encerrada —castigada por Mundus—En el cuerpo de una humana.

Aquella mujer, con una belleza que era sobre humana, lo cual ya era un pecado.

Además unos ojos heterocromos, la pupila derecha carmesí, y la izquierda azul zafiro.

De esa manera, tal y como ella lo sabía, los demás también lo hacían. Ella no era humana—del todo.

Con pesadez movió su cabeza hacia un lado y el otro. Alrededor de ella se juntaba una multitud enardecida que gritaba, con armas y antorchas en mano.

A su lado derecho, un sacerdote quien rezaba—algunas palabras—antes de proseguir.

Hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos se dirigían hacia ella.

—¡Bruja!

—¡No es humana!

—¡Mereces la muerte!

—¡Quémenla ya!

—¡Arde en el infierno junto a Satanás!

No quería verse desafiante, pero sonrió.

Quería decirles que Satanás no existía y mucho menos contaba con cuernos, cetro y alas de murciélago. Que su nombre era Mundus y parecía un hermoso ángel.

También que lo que ellos llamaban Iglesia era una farsa, que no tenía contacto con Dios, y ese hombre parado junto a ella no era su mensajero.

Pero no lo hizo. Sabía que no debía de alterar el curso de la humanidad. Que ellos debían de elegir que camino seguir—Sin la intervención de nadie, ni para bien ni para mal—Ellos eran libres y debían de experimentarlo.

El padre dejó de rezar y uno de los campesinos acercó su antorcha a la paja que se encontraba debajo de ella. E inmediatamente una oleada de calor se expandió. Miró hacia sus pies y los contempló consumirse en las llamas.

La lumbre se movió rápidamente, atraída por la manta de su vestimenta. No tenía palabras para describir la sensación que le provocaba.

Podía compararse con un choque eléctrico. Un ardor que violentó todo su cuerpo. Una pesadilla que nunca antes sintió. Un dolor terrible.

En minutos el olor a carne quemada se esparció por el lugar.

Las mujeres y niños comenzaron a retirarse, huyendo del hedor. Los hombres se taparon la nariz con sus ropajes. Pero ninguno sentía la menor pena por ella.

Desesperanzada, alzó la vista hacia el cielo. No le quedaba nadie a quien pedirle clemencia, estaba sola.

Ella pidió, clamó con todas sus fuerzas, gritó hasta que su voz se apagó, rogó por misericordia y rezó.


End file.
